Problem: $\begin{cases} g(1)=4 \\\\ g(n)=g(n-1) + 3.2 \end{cases}$ $g(3)=$
Answer: ${g(2)}={g(1)}+3.2={4}+3.2={7.2}$ ${g(3)}={g(2)}+3.2={7.2}+3.2={10.4}$ $g(3)=10.4$